


Just a Little Bit More

by kamatea



Category: Starry Palette (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, honestly idk this ship is too minor but i hope yall enjoyed it like i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamatea/pseuds/kamatea
Summary: Two different individuals having a mutual feeling. But they're just too bad for hiding their true hearts.





	Just a Little Bit More

His pleased expression is probably the best thing Toya could witness this morning. It’s oddly special, maybe because his fellow group member doesn’t really show emotion all the time. Making him smile and laugh is like a personal achievement. To think that it might be his charming point convinced Toya to keep him comfortable as possible when they’re around together.

And even until now, Yuhi is entertained just to listen to Toya’s stories about him doing photography session not a long time ago. Toya is forever thankful that Yuhi is never judgmental with his gesture, unlike Toma who tend to disfavor most likely everything. Having a nice companion like Yuhi is a plus value to Toya.

“So about that,” Toya continued. “I used the clothes they told me to wear. Toma said that it’s unusual for me to wear a decent fashion, but who cares! I look good in any form anyway, am i?”

“Well. Shido-san is still Shido-san. I guess.” Yuhi giggled as an answer. Toya playfully laugh.

“By the way, Yuhi.”

“Hm? What is it?”

Toya slips a little sigh from his lips before opening his mouth. It took a lot more courage than he expected. “Well... There’s this new Nontara collaboration in a cafe nearby...,”

“Ah. I saw the commercial!” Yuhi’s gold eyes sparkled up, attempting Toya to stare back. “I really want to go there but i haven’t had time for it. I really want that cute Nekojima-san dessert....,”

This is the time, Toya is full of determination.

“Right! Say, Yuhi! If you haven’t visited the cafe yet, maybe the two of us could-“

“Yuhi-san! I was looking for you!”

A high-pitched orotund voice interrupt. The source of the call immediately clings into Yuhi. His peach pinkish hair sways along as he pushes Yuhi to draw his attention on him. A wide grin just want to ask to be pampered.

“Hey hey~ I was just want to ask you to go to the new Nontara collab cafe together! Let’s go there, both of us!”

Yuhi smiles at his best friend, Toma.“Alright, Toma-kun. Let’s go there together.”

“Yayy! I’m so happy. Yuhi-san, i wanted that Mimi-chan ice cream~ I wonder will it taste good?”

“I hope so... Let’s get some waffle together too.”

How about me? Toya sulked as he rolled his eyes. Gladly none of them noticed. Toya remains clutching his lips, feeling slightly annoyed. Just a little bit more.

*

There is something different with Toya today. Yuhi couldn’t recall what is it, but his violet contacts softened every time he tried to speak up with him. It’s a gentle glance. Maybe Yuhi might be imagining this, but Toya’s voice too became a bit quiet. Probably it’s because of Aoi, that energetic boy could drain any noises just by his own voice.

Speaking about Aoi, Yuhi remembered a small Nontara keychain that he kept inside his pocket. He was trying to give it to Toya but it seems like Aoi dragged him away from Yuhi. They were indeed close and it’s not Yuhi’s rights to be offended. Being left away or ignored supposed to be the things he could handle well.

Yoichi finally dismissed the practice today. Everyone gathered up to rest and just joking all around, typical daily routine. 

“Yuhi,”

Yuhi lifts his head up and found Toya was standing in front of him. “Want some drink?”

“Eh. No need. I already brought my own.” Yuhi politely refused as he showed his bottle using the edge of his eyes.

“I see,” Toya nods and proceed to take a seat beside Yuhi.

The atmosphere disgorged an awkward silence from the two. While they’re observing the rest of StirRhythm that now are playing tag. Yuhi averts his eyes to Toya, already immersed to watch. It reminds Yuhi of something else and this moment might be the perfect timing.

“Shido-san...,”

“Toya-san! Let’s play tag!” Aoi suddenly jumps into the conversation. “Let’s be in one team! I want to defeat everyone, especially Toma,”

“I heard you!” The said person reacted from distance.

Toya was amused with the game already. “Okay. We’ll be in one team. The evil will be defeated!!” He high fived Aoi and the two noisy people rushed to the yard again.

Yuhi looked at Toya who began to walk away with disappointment. How can it feel so hurt? Isn’t this a normal status for him? Yet Yuhi cannot hide his irked face as he scoffs under his jersey. His hand slowly clenches the Nontara keychain that he supposed to give him earlier as a present. What a troublesome. Just a little bit more.

*

Today is nicer than the previous days. Toya and Yuhi are in charge to clean the clubroom this morning. The ginger-haired boy is busy already sweeping the floor and arranging the stuff on top of the tables. Toya monitored as he tried to copy his moves. But he ended up knocking off a stack of books from the shelf. Yuhi can’t help but smile.

“It’s alright, Shido-san. Just do it carefully. It’s fine if you just do one work,”

“No way!” Toya pouts. “I want to be useful too.... Yuhi is always too kind to everyone.”

“He, is that so...,” Yuhi replies shortly.

“You’re always caring to with everyone,” Toya continues. “I hope you care about me once too...,”

“... What?”

Toya realized he said something strange unconsciously. He didn’t show his dread look and just laughed it all off. But Yuhi is too curious.

“Of course i care about you, Shido-san. What are you saying?”

“W-well! You always hang out with Toma but never with me!”

Yuhi almost fell back while trying to assimilate the enormity of Toya’s sudden snap. He’s utterly speechless since he never expected Toya to sound like that. As soon as he knew, he noticed Toya’s expression was in agony.

“... Shido-san?”

“Sorry,” Toya sighed, regretting to expose his jealousy. “I didn’t mean to say that. I’m... I’m sorry. Just forget it.”

“... Is this what you always wanted to tell me?” Yuhi stopped his job and focusing his sight to Toya only. His voice quavered for a brief second. The next thing he knew, Toya gave him a silent treatment when he expect for more confession.

Yuhi’s fingers slide in to grab something inside his pocket. And it is of course, the gift for Toya.

“I wanted to give this to you since last week,” He was very reluctant to admit the truth, in fact, he was embarrassed under his steady gaze. “B-but it’s hard to find the perfect time to give this to you. I got this from the Nontara cafe...”

Toya’s subtle expression as if he’s saying ‘you remembered me?’ made Yuhi ‘s mouth crinkled into a smile.

“Thank you, Yuhi....”

“It’s also an obligatory gift since Shido-san always nice to me. I have a lot of Nontara dolls from you.” Yuhi blushed crimson.

“Ahaha! How kind of you, Yuhi!”

The two of them snuggled into a warm embrace. Grinning ear to ear.

“Shido-san. Next time, let’s go hang out somewhere else,”

“This better be a promise!”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time publishing a sutapare fic and im so whipped for toyayuhi you can tell :> truly i havent seen anyone actually ship them but i hope toyayuhi will be appreciated more! this is just my littlest contribution for them. thank you so much for reading!


End file.
